


Picture Perfect

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Belle adjusts her story to Alice’s wishes.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 2 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/leQmOUR.jpg)

“The prince rode in—”

“But why is it always a prince?” Alice interrupted Belle, golden lights flickering merrily over her face.

“Would you like the story better if it was a princess?”

Alice nodded.

“The princess rode in…”

Alice sighed when Belle finished, cheeks resting on her palms, gaze dreamily unfocused on the nearby candles. “So romantic.”

“A good story?” Mathilda joined them under the tree.

“Oh, yes! And we didn’t even need pictures to know that it ended happily ever after!”

Belle and Mathilda shared a deep, warm smile. “No, I can imagine their happiness exactly,” Mathilda agreed.


End file.
